The unexpected love of Draco Malfoy's life
by Jamesfanfic
Summary: Did Draco do the right thing in taking Dumbledores offer to protect him and his family, discovering himself is not the only thing that happens to draco!
1. Protecting draco

ron/draco

warnings: BOY ON BOY SEX! (later on though

Disclaimers: i own nothing, J.K Rowling is queen

italics are Dracos thought will change throughout chapters..

taking Dumbledores offer of protection is the hardest thing Draco has ever had to do!

* * *

It was dark times in the wizarding world, very dark times indeed people were scared, scared to the point that the either left the country or left the wizarding world altogether and moved into a muggle residence though that itselfs was still not safe, or some even gave up hope of being saved and ended up taking their own lives instead of having their lives taken from them from the death eaters or even lord Voldemort himself, But for some leaving the wizarding world was no option. those who were committed to help save and secure the wizarding had no option but to stay.

Those few rare and brave people who stayed and helped were part of an alliance to serve and help protect everyone and anyone they could, though sometimes it did not work out that way though in some cases those who the dark lord sentenced to death wouldn't make it, the evidence needed for that prove that statement was in the shape and form of one mans death, one to be described as one of the greatest wizards to have ever live and his name was Albus Dumbledore.

At the end of the last term lord voldemort gave the task of killing Dumbledore to none other than Draco Malfoy whom at the age of 16 would have to complete deed of murder or else him and his family was to be killed by the dark lord himself, however Draco failed the task of killing Dumbledore on top of the astronomy tower when Dumbledore promised Draco he would protect him and his mother,

* * *

Flashback

"you are not a killer Draco, i can secure you and your mother from him" Dumbledore's words to him was like someone had kicked him is the bollocks he felt pain and he wanted to curl up on the floor and cry.

_come on Draco pull yourself together you need to do the right thing to protect your family!_

"Draco your father is safe in azkaban, don't worry about him"

_SHUT UP OLD MAN, STOP PLAYING MIND TRICKS WITH ME!_ Draco wanted to scream at him!

As Draco lowered his wand Dumbledore started to speak again "Harry come out "next thing Draco knew Potter came out from nowhere.

_Whats potter doing here? where did he get an invisibility cloak? _

"Harry and Draco get on one of the brooms quickly and keep the cloak on you at all times, don't look at me like this harry there are death eaters in the school fly to hogsmeade and apparate to headquarters and then tell Remus to send aurors to Malfoy manor for Mrs Malfoy"

_What is the old twat going on about?_

so as harry and draco climbed on the broom covered by harrys invisibility cloak they sped off to hogsmeade.

Holding on tight to 'saint potter' was the hardest thing Draco ever had to do well except the kill Dumbledore thing. draco looked down to ground below.

_Maybe if I let go and drop from the sky to my death would save so much trouble_

But Draco did not let go he held on tight.

_what would mother do if they saved her and i was dead?_

Draco has been having these kinds of disturbing 'what if" thoughts ever since the dark lord had given him the task of killing Dumbledore. Over the course of the year Draco often wondered what it was like to end it all and be at peace for once and not having some god forsaken weight on his shoulders.

_why did father have to fail last year and get me landed with a task i was surely going to fail._

Draco then realised that they were getting closer to the ground.

_woah slow down potter for fuck sake!_

**_CRASH!_**

_i thought you were an expect flyer potter jesus man if my hair is messed up you will no about it. _draco did not dare say anything to Potter.

once they had the cold and very hard floor there was a very strong and powerful gust of wind that blew the invisibility cloak over them exposing them to whoever was to see them, Draco grabbed the corner of the cloak and when the gust of wind was gone a string of red curses flew right past them.

_SHIT._

taking that as their cue to leave Draco grabbed hold of harry and waited for harry to apparate them wherever headquarters that Dumbledore had mentioned earlier.

_I hope i did the right thing_

**what do you think so far? my first ever time writing a fanfic so please read and review, **

**explain what the best and worst bits are please:)**


	2. draco gets beaten

ron/draco

warnings: BOY ON BOY SEX! (later on though) and some violence

Disclaimers: i own nothing, J.K Rowling is queen

italics are Dracos thought will change throughout chapters..

taking Dumbledores offer of protection is the hardest thing Draco has ever had to do!

"where are we Potter?" i whispered.

Harry said nothing as he and draco walked up to the front door, harry opened the door and draco was a little taken back by the state of the house.

"i am not staying in this filth" draco protested.

"watch what you are saying malfoy, this is my house and just because dumbledore told me to bring you doesnt mean i have to let you stay here"harry said in a threatening voice.

_what is that foul stench_

__harry started to walk off to the kitchens

_where the fuck is potter going? do i follow him or stay here like a tit_

"are you coming malfoy?"

_well obviously_

both harry and draco walked into the kitchen and they both sat at the table for what seemed like hours when in actual fact was a matter of minutes.

"so what happens next potter" draco questioned.

"wait for everyone to get here" answered harry.

_oh great not only am i stuck here i'm probably gonna be stuck here with a bunch of weasels and a mudblood, fucking brilliant! talk about hitting a new low_

*knock knock knock*

"that should be them" harry said as he got up to answer the door.

Draco sat at the table not knowing what to do incase it is weasel and mudblood.

_this place better have an elf_

"HARRY!" shouted a familiar voice.

_great mudbloods here._

"RON! HERMIONE!, IM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY" draco heard harry shout.

_do they have to be so bloody loud._

__the next thing draco heard scared the life out of him

"SUCH FILTH IN MY HOUSE! MY PRECIOUS HOME HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH FILTH..." a shrieking voice shouted

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, CHRIST I NEARLY SHAT MYSELF! but i wouldn't do such a degrading thing _

next thing draco knows someone is pulling his clothes by the collar and shoving him to floor, blanking out of sudden shock.

_the fuck is happening_

when draco registers whats happening he feels like someone is sitting on his stomach.

"what the fuck do you think your do... weasley get the fuck off me!" draco shouted.

"you deserve this you fucking prick!" ron shouted back.

draco then knew what was going to happen as he felt the first punch.

_i probably deserve it _

after a few seconds draco had lost count of how many punches he had endured, hearing shouts from all kinds of voices

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU GET OFF HIM THIS INSTANCE" draco guess that was ron's mother.

"G'WAN RON PUNCH THE LITTLE SHIT" he knew those two voices to be weasley twins

"RON, GET OFF HE'S NOT WORTH IT" _oh yes because he's going to listen to you mudblood_

draco opened his eyes to see 5 or 6 people trying to pull Ron off of him.

Ron threw more punches and even kicks to draco's body and face.

_why don't they just stun the twat?_

draco gave up hoping someone would be able to pull weasel off him.

_is it hot in here cause im sweating_

suddenly the punches and kicks stopped, draco looked around to see his old defence against the dark arts teachers Lupin and Moody carry ron out of the room.

_im gonna have such a banging headache_

no one spoke or moved mainly in shock of what the witnessed,

"can i have something to wipe the sweat of my face" draco asked.

when no one moved arm to wipe the sweat away.

_why is the sweat red?_

draco passed out straight away.

* * *

"ow" was the only thing draco was able to say when he came to.

"MUM HE'S AWAKE" he heard a girl shout

draco winced at the sudden pain in his head from the girl shouting.

_shut up twat_

"two things firstly, do you have to be so loud!? and secondly, what happened to me?" draco said while trying to sit up.

"ginny dear go find and tell Remus that draco is awake" he heard a soft woman's voice say.

draco heard the door open and slam close, wincing again because of the loud noise

_does no one in the fucking weasley family have no fucking brain?_

"are you okay dear? you gave all of us quite a shock when you didn't come to for the first few days"

_DAYS?! I'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR DAYS?_

"what happened?" draco asked finally able to sit up

the door opened again.

"Mr weasley gave you a thumping and a good one too" Professor Moody said in that uncomfortable voice of his.

_weasel did this? i will kill him!_

_"_why" was all draco could say

"he blames you for everything at hogwarts"

not knowing what Moody meant to begin with then a few seconds later he realised what he meant.

_someone died? weasley wouldnt of kicked the shite out of me if not?_

_"_who died?"

there was a long pause before draco heard a sigh.

"three people, Mr Malfoy" _when did Lupin get here? _

__realising that he might want to curl up and cry when he heard those three names of who's deaths he was responsible for.

"who were they?" draco asked preparing to cry.

a few minutes passed before anyone spoke.

_well! come on who? tell me you cowards! but draco you call them cowards when you couldnt even kill dumbledore and are now in hiding in potters house._

__draco felt sick, very sick as he remembered his situation.

"three death eaters"

_phew! atleast it wasnt anyone who would make me guilty_

draco got up and went to the window for some fresh air to get rid of his sick feeling.

"mister Malfoy, one of those death eaters was your father Lucius"

after hearing that draco's feeling of sick went out of the window... literally

draco threw up multiple times.

Mrs Weasley then ordered everyone out of the room to give draco some space.

_atleast mother weasel has some manners._

__draco layed back on the couch and cried himself to sleep

* * *

__draco woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door and just ignored it

*KNOCK KNOCK*

_They will get the hint soon_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

_GO AWAY!_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" draco screamed at the door.

the door opened but draco didnt look to see who it was instead put his head under the blanket.

"Malfoy" draco's eyes was wide open and was starting to shake.

_please weasley leave me alone, punch me another day but not today_

"calm down i'm here to say sorry" dracos eyes went even wider if that was even possible.

_this is a trick_

draco pulled his head out from under the blanket and looked at ron who was looking at the wall nervously.

"who's making you apologize? your mum? hermione? Lupin? Dumbledore?" draco questioned.

"urm no one" ron reluctantly sat next to draco who by now was sat up.

"i just came to say i'm sorry about attacking you, by looking at your face i feel sick with myself"

_oh really charming_

"oh cheers weasel, your face isnt any better either" draco chuckled.

"NO! i didn't mean that i just the bruises and cuts that i did" ron said nervously.

ron was now looking a little peaky.

"its alright i deserved it, good punched by the way"

ron looked like he had seen a ghost.

_his face is priceless_

"you just complemented me on my punches from beating you up? seriously why would you do that?"

"give credit where credit is due" was draco's only reply.

they both sat there nervously for a good 3 minutes before the both made eye contact.

_he has blue eyes, they are a nice blue color_

__draco eyes went wider than ever before.

"WHAT?" ron asked looking quite freaked out.

_why did i notice his eyes? everyone has eyes but why does his look nice? oh shit he is staring at me come on draco think of an excuse urmmm... mum_

_"_wheres my mother" was all draco said.

to be continued...

**what do you think so far? my first ever time writing a fanfic so please read and review, **

**explain what the best and worst bits are please:)**

**sorry that the characters seem out of charachter..**


	3. the experiment

ron/draco

warnings: BOY ON BOY SEX! (later on though

Disclaimers: i own nothing, J.K Rowling is queen

italics are Dracos thought will change throughout chapters..

taking Dumbledores offer of protection is the hardest thing Draco has ever had to do!

they both sat there nervously for a good 3 minutes before the both made eye contact.

_he has blue eyes, they are a nice blue color_

__draco eyes went wider than ever before.

"WHAT?" ron asked looking quite freaked out.

_why did i notice his eyes? everyone has eyes but why does his look nice? oh shit he is staring at me come on draco think of an excuse urmmm... mum_

_"_where's my mother" was all draco said.

Ron looked nervous

"draco"

_He said my name! _

"mum wants to talk to you later about your mum"

_should i be worried? His eyes say not but his voice say yes_

"is she okay"

"i don't know draco"

_He said it again, when people say my name like that it turns me on so much, please Weasley stop it!_

A few minutes passed before either of them looked or spoke to each other.

"why are you still here Weasley" draco asked

"because we are the only ones here for the next few days, harry has gone back to his uncles, Hermione has gone to spend the summer putting protective wards around her parents home before she leaves, Remus, Moody are with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, and my family left me here with you to sort out problems"

_He is so hot when he babbles on, woah where did that come from_

Draco stared at Ron and was thought they might as well get to know each other.

"are you and Hermione together?" draco wondered

"nah, she likes me but i cannot fur fill her needs" ron replied

"oh, are you a virgin?" ron was a taken back by draco's question.

"why the fuck would i tell you? So you can take the piss?"ron snapped back

"Only trying to get to know you to sort out our problems"

For a few minutes nothing was said until draco spoke "i am".

" you are what?" ron asked.

"a virgin" draco said bluntly

Ron gasped because of all the rumours he heard about the slytherins sex life were all lies.

"i thought you wernt? I heard loads of rumours about you being a king in bed, that you fuck like a god, that your dick is massive and the weirdest one is that you give the best blowjob ever" both ron and draco laughed.

"i'm not gay so why would i be giving someone a blowjob?" draco said with his cheeks turning crimson.

"dunno but your not denying the dick bit are you?" ron said while winking.

"nah its not massive its average, what about you?" draco asked

Ron then wondered what draco was asking, what it about the sex life or how big his manhood was.

For a few minutes there was an awkward tension between the pair.

"im a virgin too" draco laughed at ron's confession.

"its not funny i mean 17 and a virgin how pathetic"

_Why is this conversation making draco junior get hard?_

Draco looked over to ron who is sporting the biggest erection draco has ever seen.

_I think im gonna experiment_

"the only sexual thing ive done is wank, and i mean alot but i haven't for the last year because i never had time... my balls are like fucking bludgers" ron gulped

"really? Fucking hell!" ron replied

_Fuck me ron's boner looks big, i wonder how big it looks up close._

"ron don't creep out bur since i'm hard and so are you" ron grabbed a cushion to cover some of his big 'problem'" why don't we sort them out"

Ron was in total shock draco had suggested wanking in the same room as each other.

"i dunno i don't want you to see me wanking" ron said nervously.

"oh come on ron i know some spells that will clean us up and make the room smell like daisy instead of two horny teenage boys"

_Maybe i might get to do more with Ronnie boy here_

Ron didn't need any more convincing he was so hard that he was about to explode.

_In order for things to kick off i shall start_

Draco got up and saw ron eyes just stare at the tent in draco's pj's, when draco pulled his shirt off ron just stared at his rock hard abs and little amount of blond trail that led underneath dracos bottoms.

Ron stood up much to draco's surprise and quickly took off his bottoms and t-shirt.

The sight of ron in just boxers nearly make draco cum then.

_Fuck he is huge! Maybe i could get him to see who has the bigger dick just so i can stand naked next to each other,_

"hey ron, betcha my cock is bigger than yours" draco teased.

"wanna bet" ron teased back.

_Now he's getting in to it_

"okay if i win you have to ermmmmmm oh i know, you have to wank me off!" ron snorted.

"okay if you win which you wont i will wank you off, but if i win you have to suck mine" ron said flirtingly

_Yes he fell for it, now draco pretend you are disgusted by the ideas_

"ew " draco could only think of.

"okay deal" draco added

"on the count of three we pull down our boxers" ron said

_Okay big boy_

"1,2,3 now" draco shouted.

Both boys pulled the boxers down and they're manhoods sprang into action., both boys looks at each other then themselves and both came to the conclusion they were both the same size.

"what now?" draco asked.

_Please say we have to do both_

"you suck me and i will wank you"

_HALLELUJAH, THANK YOU MERLIN_

Draco made the first move by pushing ron on to the couch, spreading rons legs apart and got on his knees,

"Draco hurry up" Ron protested, so Draco grabbed Ron's big fat meaty cock and jerked up and down a few times then he slowly moved towards Ron penis, Draco licked the tip a few times tasting the pre-cum already there, "Mmmm" Ron moaned, Draco then went lower on to ron's cock and was sucking and twirling his tongue like there was no tomorrow, he guess Ron was close when ron jerked his hips up, "draco stop im gonna cum" but instead of stopping Draco sped up and deep throated ron's penis a few times then when ron jerked his hips up again "ha ah ha ah Draco gonna cum mate" and cum is what ron did filling the space that wasn't filled by rons cock, draco kept sucking making sure there was no more cum, swallowing the lot.

"RON, IM BACK" Mrs. Weasley shouted

Draco muttered a quick clothing spell and layed down pretending to be a sleep.

The door opened and Mrs Weasley popped her head in and asked "how is he?" in which ron replied fine.

When Mrs Weasley left the room ron whispered into Draco's ear "my room tonight twelve thirty i think i owe you something" Ron skipped out the room leaving Draco lost without words.

to be continued...

**what do you think so far? my first ever time writing a fanfic so please read and review, **

**explain what the best and worst bits are please:)**

**sorry that the characters seem out of character..**


End file.
